Various types of veneer slicers are known. There are, for example, the veneer slicers illustrated and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,576,520; 2,676,627; 3,441,069; 3,654,973; 3,680,612; 4,063,578; 4,068,693; 4,069,850; 4,083,391; 4,089,354; 4,102,372; 4,137,957; 4,503,896; 4,587,616; 4,601,317; 5,381,841; 5,511,598; 5,562,137; and, 5,590,700: Canadian Patent 1,204,985: and German Patent Specifications: 2,501,936; and, 2,523,481. There are also the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,392,519; 4,503,740; 4,831,747; 4,893,663; 5,067,534; 5,101,874; 5,143,129; 5,383,504; and, 5,490,548: German Patent Specifications: 2,523,482; 3,915,516; and, 3,928,941: and, Italian Patent Specifications: 1,084,683; and, 1,126,371 The discloses of the cited references are incorporated herein for their teachings relating to the present invention. No representation is intended by this listing that an exhaustive search of all pertinent prior art has been made or that no better art than that listed exists, and no such representation should be inferred. This listing does not constitute a representation that the material listed is pertinent, and no such representation should be inferred.